


Corazon x Reader Don't tell Doffy

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazon being cute, F/M, Fluff, Kittens, No Angst, Slight Doflamingo/Reader - Freeform, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: The family had a lot of unspoken rules.Some made no sense and some were just common sense. Finding out which is which could be a little hard, but after living there for a few months, anyone could get the hang of all the rules. There just happened to be one rule that bordered common sense and nonsense, not that they would ever say that outloud.Doflamingo never told (Y/n) no.





	Corazon x Reader Don't tell Doffy

The family had a lot of unspoken rules. 

Some made no sense and some were just common sense. Finding out which is which could be a little hard, but after living there for a few months, anyone could get the hang of all the rules. There just happened to be one rule that bordered common sense and nonsense, not that they would ever say that outloud.

Doflamingo never told (Y/n) no. 

It didn't matter if she was asking for a specific food for dinner or asking to destory an entire island, Doflamingo said yes to everything she had ever asked for. Maybe because she didn't ask for things often or because most things she asked for were very simple for someone like Doflamingo. But he had never told her no. 

That being said, there were times she knew if she asked, he would say no because it would cross one of the other golden rules. This had never bothered her all that much before. She had gotten around the rules or just giving it up once she realized there was no good way to go about it. That kept her track record of getting whatever she wanted at a very pretty one hundred percent. That made her feel amazing. 

But when she found a very small kitten in the rain while coming back from shopping, she knew that for the first time since joining the family, Doflamingo was going to tell his precious little pet the word she never wanted to hear. 

 

"Shh, don't make a sound, please." She whispered to one of the shopping bags while she stepped into her room. She had gotten by Vergo and a very excited little Baby5 who wanted to know what was in the bags! Thankfully Vergo had nudged her along so they could go meet with Doflamingo. What for, (Y/n) didn't know but it helped her all the while. 

She sat her bags down in her room and closed the door, locking it in place without realizing that she hadn't pushed the door enough to truly lock it. 

 

That evening saw her sitting on the floor next to her bed, giving the kitten the entire bed, which was big enough to fit Doflamingo if he so desired. She was affectionately rubbing her head and cooing very quietly to her. She had taken to calling her 'Sweetheart' until she could figure out a real name for her. If she ever got that far, what with Doflamingo and his rules. Maybe this one time he would say- 

Her door opened and she stared wide eyed up at a very confused Corazon who didn't realize exactly what he had walked in on until the very small creature meowed at him. 

He fell back, landing harshly on his back in her doorway and that spurred her into action as she pulled the very large man into her room and pushed him to sit down at her desk while she shut and locked the door properly! Even checking it twice before deeming it finally safe. 

What an idiot she had been! 

She turned to look at Corazon and found that he was leaning in her chair to poke at Sweetheart. The small kitten made the smallest of content noises and nosed at his hand. She even licked his fingers, which he had flinched at and she realized he must've been a bit ticklish. 

"Corazon, I am going to ask this of you because I know I'm not allowed, but Doffy can't tell me no if he doesn't know. Please don't tell him about Sweetheart." 

Corazon finally looked at her, turning away from Sweetheart. There she stood, tinier than even his sitting form and she was pleading to him to keep this quiet. She even had her hands pressed together and looked ready to beg on her knees to keep this little... creature. 

Don't get him wrong, Corazon liked animals. He liked cats a lot too, because they were so soft and nice to pet, but they did not really keep pets. Doflamingo had made that clear after taking in the kids. 

But looking back at Sweetheart and how tiny she was, even compared to (Y/n) who was almost half his weight and height. He couldn't just let Doflamingo toss the kitten onto the streets. He didn't want to think of other terrible things he knew his brother capable of, so he kept it at that. 

Corazon grabbed a pen off the desk and a piece of paper, writing down; 

'I'll keep this secret if you keep a secret for me.' 

She read it and then looked at him, searching his face for something before nodding and holding out her hand to shake on it. Her hand was much tinier than his own but he shook her hand all the same. 

Corazon pulled his hand back and snapped. (Y/n) felt a shift in the air and tilted her head in confusion when he cleared his throat and spoke. 

...Corazon spoke?! 

"I can talk." He said in a deep voice that she had not been expecting. Thankfully, she was not the kind to jump up and scream, but she stood there with a look of almost horror on her face. She wasn't even looking at him anymore, just staring like she was lost in some horrible thought before pulling herself out of it and shaking her head. 

"You can... holy shi-" She stopped herself, rubbing a hand over her face before covering her mouth and taking a deep breath. "Holy hell." She whispered. 

Corazon nodded and felt a small creature by his foot and looked down to see Sweetheart reaching for his feather coat. It was cute and he couldn't help himself from picking Sweetheart up and cradling her against his chest. 

"I'll come talk to you so I don't lose my mind being silent all the time and I'll keep the kitten a secret. So, deal?" He asked, looking her in the eye to gauge her reaction. Like she could say no after having already heard his voice. And gosh did hearing his voice make her toes curl and a shudder rack her body. He sounded so gorgeous. It wasn't fair to the poor girl. 

"D-deal." She stuttered out. Corazon snapped again, and she assumed that meant she wouldn't be able to hear him speak anymore so she just stood there, wringing her hands together when she realized something. 

"Why did you come in here anyways?" She asked when someone knocked on her door. 

"(Y/n), it's dinner time. I thought we sent Corazon." It was Vergo and he sounded almost confused as he waited for a response. She couldn't quite open the door so she turned to Corazon with wide eyes. He couldn't answer either so she got over her moment of panic. 

"I'm sorry, I told Corazon I'd be down in a minute! Sorry for the wait." She called out, hearing his sigh of approval before the footsteps started walking away from her room. 

She pressed a hand to her chest and turned to the tall man, holding a hand out for her kitten. 

"You should get down there. I'll be down once I situate her in my bathroom." Corazon shook his head and stood with Sweetheart still in his arms. He put her in the bathroom, watching Sweetheart for a second to make sure she was curious enough about the bathroom to not go scratching at the door. 

He snapped and turned to her, looking down at the much smaller girl. 

"Come with me, so they don't question why we were both late for different reasons. That will raise a lot of questions. I can handle being harassed for being alone with you, but they can't know about this." He said pointing to his face, but she knew what he meant. 

"So let's go down together." She nodded and looked at the closed bathroom door, then at him. She smiled wide and leaned forward, hugging his waist though he was too big to hug all the way. 

He patted her on the head when she stepped back but then she took his hand and pulled him towards the door. He barely had the time to snap before they were racing down the hallway. 

Corazon smiled at the enthusiastic girl and tried to keep up as she excitedly raced for dinner. Maybe this kitten would bring them closer. Maybe he could finally tell her that he loved her. It was a long shot, but so was keeping a kitten a secret from Doflamingo. He had the same chances of either working out, so he kept his hopes up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Donquixote family way more than I should.


End file.
